


you are my destiny (even if I don't believe in that)

by oso_peanutbutter



Series: Kagakuro Week 2015 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Slightly Beta'd, There's like three bad words, do I need to bump up the rating for that?, newspaper boy voice Extra Extra Get yer one minute read here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oso_peanutbutter/pseuds/oso_peanutbutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny and fate aren't Kagami's forte, but he has to admit it did have a hand in things. Mostly the light blue-haired, blue eyed variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are my destiny (even if I don't believe in that)

**Author's Note:**

> For Kagakuro Week  
> Prompt: Destiny
> 
> Again this is so short. Ugh, hopefully I can write something longer for tomorrow's prompt. *crosses fingers*

Things like destiny and fate are something Kagami has never really believed in. He has always believed things fall into place because that's how the universe works: in random coincidences. So when people started saying “true light and fated shadow” in regards to his on-court partnership with Kuroko, he didn't really get it. Fated shadow? Kagami believes nothing about their meeting was fate. It was by coincidence that they both joined the basketball club. It was coincidence that they bumped into each at Maji Burger the first time.

Coincidence. Coincidence. Coincidence.

But it seems like no matter how much Kagami tries to convince himself that, the least like it holds any truth. Maybe it was fate that led them to Maji Burger that one evening. Maybe it was fate that walked with them towards the sign-up booth for the basketball club. Maybe...destiny had a hand in everything.

Kagami tunes out of his thoughts and faces Kuroko at the other side of the table and says, “I don't believe in destiny and all that crap, but I have a feeling we were fated to meet ya know?”

Kuroko doesn't say anything, but his small smile says it all.


End file.
